Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion Purple Victory
by The Green Spirit
Summary: When Gamindustri is threatened by a new menace the CPUs are informed that the only way to stop it from destroying the world is to finally put an end to the Console Wars and decide a victor. To complete this task in time they must have a battle "With their lives on the line". Rather than kill their friends they interpret the rule "another" way... Weird Slave Harem fic ahead!
1. Prologue

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Things were not well in the world as the players gathered for their final and most desperate struggle against the cruel hand of fate…

Ok that was too dramatic, but things were still bad!

Each CPU and Candidate exchanged looks at the tables that had been set up in neutral territory as per the request of the Oracles of each nation. None knew why they were there but each suspected it had something to do with the sky that was currently a deep purple outside the tent as it had been for days now all over the world

Earlier that week Nepgear and her sister had been the first to spot something was wrong while having a picnic just outside the Planeptude city limits.

"What the goodness?! Sister look!" Nepgear had shouted out while pointing to the sky.

"Oh my god! Giant flying sheep!" cried Neptune before realizing her mistake "Wait...those are just clouds. **Clouds?!** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled collapsing into faux hysterics

"The other thing!" said Nepgear point at strange artifact floating in the sky

"Oh, you mean that giant doom portal made of hate and the blood of puppies in the middle of the sky?" guessed Neptune rather nonchalantly

"Yes!"

"Is Noire in town by any chance? I'm pretty sure that's what happens when they sell out of her favorite cakes before she can order one at the local sweets shop..." shuttered Neptune

All further recountings of this story left **that** little detail out whenever Noire was around...

Soon enough the whole world could see the strange portal and purple sky and looked to the CPUs to deal with whatever it was before it could cause trouble. Despite Neptune's hopes that it was harmless and she could just ignore it Histoire had reported it was anything but and that it's current rate the world could be destroyed if they couldn't stop it. After several failed attempts to blast it to bits by the Goddesses the Oracles did what they always did and began to search for a way to stop whatever it was. Most of the work had been on Histoire as she was the keeper of history but Mina, Chika, and Kei did what they could as well. A few days later the shaken Oracles had returned to their respective CPUs and requested them to meet in a neutral location with their bags packed for a long "relocation" as Histoire had said it.

"Still such a weird way to phrase it" pondered Noire with a hand to her chin as Neptune playfully tossed and caught a ball over and over again next to her out of boredom

"Yeah that's Histy for ya, really those four have been all phantom ops about this whole thing!"

"Why make us pack? We can fly and use our HDD if we really need it so what's the point of the luggage?" commented Noire finding that request the oddest of all

A meeting to discuss how to stop whatever was trying to rip the word apart? Ok. Pack for an extended trip to an unknown location whey you could fly anywhere in the world in less than a few hours? Not normal.

Neptune continued to toss her ball into the air playfully "Think our world is super doomed and we're going to be fleeing to Plutia's to crash on the couch for a millennium or two?"

"They'd tell us if it was that bad...right?" Noire asked sounding uncertain

"I don't think that's the case" said Vert who was sharing some tea with Blanc "They told us to only pack for us and never once mentioned our friends. I'd like to think they'd never ask us to leave them to die while we turned tails like cowards and fled"

"Vert's right and I'm sure-PSSSTT! Holy HELL! What the shit is this garbage?!" Blanc took one ship of the mysterious tea Vert had brought and spat it all over the table forcing Noire and Neptune to relocate their puddings before they got soaked

"Oh? It's a new blend I prototyped myself that combines all the glory of high grade tea with refined gamer fuel" Vert took a sip of her tea and sighed peacefully "It's called Les Moutain of the Dews, wonderful isn't it?"

Blanc peered into her cup suspiciously "That explains why it's neon green at the very least…" she said with disgust

"Here let me get that for you lady Vert" said Nepgear as she rushed over with a few paper towels to clean up the spilt tea

"As always it's wonderful to have you around Nepgear!"

"It's no problem!" With the mess cleaned up Nepgear returned to her and other candidate's table where they were playing something on their handhelds together. Behind them sat the giant pile of suitcases each had brought for the still unknown reason. Answers were coming however as Historie floated over with a shaken group of Oracles who gave their respective CPU's a saddened look before parting ways, each took off for their own nations leaving only the Tome to brief the girls on what was to occur.

"What was that all about Histy?" Neptune asked after seeing the strange looks from outside the tent

Histoire let out a sigh and took up a position at the head of the CPU's table in front of a large picture of the "giant doom hole" as Neptune called it still swirling above her heads. She stood on top of her book and began to cycle through the pages to find the relevant passages about the problem and it's solution.

"I will be brutally honest you eight, this is bad. I ask you right now if you want all the details or just the most important parts"

Neptune finally stopped playing with her toy ball "Give us the Nep Notes Histy. How do we stop this thing and what happens if we don't?"

"The long and short of it is that we have 24 hours to stop it and should we fail the world will be destroyed. The good news is that the method to stop it we have discovered requires all of you, almost no additional items, and can be completed in as little as five minutes" Histoire summarized sounding stressed the whole time

"Aw heck yeah! We can beat this thing and be home in time for dinner!"

"Right, home…" Histoire gave the girls a saddened look

Neptune caught this and was worried "Histy?"

"Y-You see there's a catch…"

Noire titled her head to the side "What kind of catch?" the Lastation CPU asked finding it suspicious that she would sound so pressured by what was supposed to be a simple matter.

"I need to explain this much at the very least" Histoire told herself as the pages of her book began to spin revealing a passage in gold ink, she really didn't want to have to explain this but her duties called for her to be the voice of reason here.

"I won't explain what that hole is or why it's even here, such a thing wastes time we do not have, but I will explain how to stop it. In order to halt this calamity the Console War must end" the blond Oracle looked at the four friends and shuttered

"I thought we did that already Histy?" asked Neptune who distinctly remembered a bunch of peace agreements she didn't read before signing them at her desk "It was basically one giant DNF"

"We declared a cease to the open fighting but the war never really ended with alternate methods being employed to gain shares over the competition. What we need to halt the destruction of our world is a _winner_ "

"Oh…" Neptune now saw the problem "Um, how do we do that?"

It was clear this explanation was hurting the fairy-like guardian but she tried to keep her cool and explain the most important parts "We could hold a giant contest of some type in accordance with the rules set by the original goddess but such a thing would take at least a week to be official"

"And you just said we have 24 hours" Noire chimed in

"Correct, also CPU's are not allowed to just surrendered in order to keep them from abandoning the war and their people. In such a time sensitive situation the only method to find a victor in a way that would count is a battle"

Vert almost looked pleased as she thought of the girl's old battles "A chance to finally have an ending to things? This could be quite fu-"

"To the death…" finished Historie as she waited to inevitable reaction

The room froze as everyone processed what she had just said. She wasn't just talking about one of their normal fights! She was talking about a full "kill your enemies on the ground and loot their corpses" _battle_ battle!

"Is this a joke?!" Uni slammed her hands down on the table in a rage startling both Nepgear and the timid Rom "You mean to tell me we all have to go out there and kill each other right this second to stop that thing!? Did we bring our bags to take them to hell with us or something?! Forget it! We'll fight it together like we did the Deity of sin! I'm **NOT** killing Nepgear, Rom, or Ram!"

If she had been paying attention she would have seen a soft smile cross Nepgear's face which, knowing Uni, would have sent her into a flurry of blushes.

"And you won't have to" claimed the Oracle before the candidate could run off and try to destroy the problem by herself to spare her friends "The official rules for the console war merely state that you fight, and I quote "With your lives on the line" in this final battle. This can be interpreted many ways"

"Um, nope….Not seeing how that means anything other than killing" said Neptune plainly

Without a word Histoire decided it would be better to show the girls the next part of her plan as she used her magic to conjure up a set of small gold collars made of some stretchy material like rubber "Please put these on everyone" she instructed.

With the prospect of killing each other being their only other option each did as they were told and clasped the collars to their necks where they took on a different color based on their homeland. Neptune and her sister wore purple, Vert green, Blanc and the twins white, and Noire and Uni had on black.

"Now I feel like a dog" bemoaned Blanc before letting out a subdued "Woof...woof…"

"Good Rom! That's a good Rom!" joked Ram as she pet her sister on the head

"Ugh…! I'm not a puppy Ram!" cried the blue sister as she felt her sibling's hand rub against her hair

"While this would be a nice piece of gear for some roleplay in one of my adult games how do these things help us?" Vert tugged on her collar several times while speaking, she could feel the magic in them and having something like that strapped to her made her feel a little nervous.

Histoire watched the girls examine the collars and felt a profound sense of guilt over what she had just done to them without properly warning them, even so she carefully measured her words to explain things without causing them undue stress "These are part of a sealing ritual meant to replace the killing aspect of the "Lives on the line" clause of the Console War's rules. In essence these will allow you to fight for your life without actually risking it, with that out of the way it should be a simple matter of fighting till only one of you is left standing"

Truth be told it was the "left standing" part that worried Histoire internally, the CPU and CPU candidates were all strong and they only had 24 hours left so if they stuck to their pride the battle could easily go on for much, _much_ longer…

"Neato! Are they like a auto-phoenix item or some other cheat death tool? A dead ringer maybe?" Neptune asked while inspecting Nepgear's

Ok, here it was thought Histoire; it was now time to drop the bombshell "Neptune those are archaic and divine slave collars" Histiore could already see the girl's faces go pale as she spoke "Once you lose this fight with those collars on you will be forever bound to be the winner's slave. You will fight "With your lives on the line" in a different sense. I'm asking you eight to fight until you either win for your nation and enslave the rest or lose and become the wining side's property. At the end of the battle one nation will be victorious and their Goddess or Goddesses will have total domination over the CPUs and Candidates of the other nations and will be free to do with them as they please for the rest of eternity"

Silence…

* * *

Author Note: I'll admit I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I came up with this idea after reading another fanfic that mentioned the idea of Vert winning the console war and turning the defeated CPU and CPU Candidates into her own little sister harem. That gave me the idea: what WOULD happen if one side was forced to win and conquer the rest? This should be a fairly funny and not serious story with a bit of romance on the side just exploring the concept. No idea how far I want to go with this.

Please leave a review if you want to see more, I want to gauge how much people like this story before I continue.


	2. Purple One

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

* * *

 **Purple One**

"Don't you...Don't you **DARE** call this fight over Nepgear!"

"Uni…"

"I can-oaf!-I can still win this! For Lastation! For sister!"

"This isn't supposed to be a fight to the death Uni! Just...Just stay down!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Nepgear? For your great victory to be the result of me just laying down and admitting you were always better than me!?"

"No! I'm worried about you! Look! Everyone else is down and-"

"Shut up! I can't give up! I messed up sis's big plan so I can't just surrender here! I need to fix this!"

"Uni, please don't make me hurt you even more...This is already painful enough-"

"No! Nepgear I'm going to beat you, your sister, and...and...who else is left?"

"I just told you it's just me and Big Sis. Listen Uni you've lost a lot of blood and I'm pretty sure your head is suffering some heavy trauma after that hit earlier. Just put your cannon down and-"

"I told you this isn't over!"

As the two CPU candidates continued to argue Purple Heart looked over the battlefield with a heavy heart, the fight had gone on for only two hours but it had still been brutal for all involved. Around her the defeated Goddesses were trapped inside giant, golden, energy bubbles that had erupted from their collars after they fell in combat leaving only herself, Nepgear, and a barely standing Uni still in the fight. It was obvious however that Uni was working on borrowed time after Neptune had rather painfully shut down her big sister without much of a fight. From what Purple Heart could gather in passing Noire and Uni had some big plan going into the battle that involved coercing Vert into a 3 Vs 3 with them against Blanc and the twins.

' _Just like her to have a plan, Noire was never the type to play things by ear'_

Neptune and Nepgear were supposed to be kept mostly at bay by Uni while also calling for the Black Sister to provide long range support against the twins for Vert and Noire. This double duty worked at first with the Planetptude CPUs being barraged non-stop until they just gave up and held back, from their vantage point they could watch the battle play out below and saw the moment things went wrong. Neptune guessed that Noire believed that the twins were Blanc's weak point and that if she could take them and their healing powers out the durable CPU could be DPSed down at their leisure. What she hadn't counted on was Blanc somehow throwing her battleaxe at Vert's head, missing, and having the heavy blade connect with Uni instead a good 200 Meters behind her. Uni had been laid out out by the blow and by the time she recovered Blanc and the twins were out and a battered Noire laid the final strike on Vert. Since Uni's covering fire had been a bit too effective the mauled duo were faced with a fresh pair of powerful challengers and from that point on it had been a cakewalk. Noire was currently out of her HDD and unconscious in a bubble next to Purple heart who had taken to watching over the poor girl and at least give Uni a fair fight against Nepgear. Throwing both the CPU and Canidate at her at once would have just been mean on their parts but at this point it was really just semantics, Uni had taken Blanc's axe to her head and close to 18 Exe attacks from Nepgear along with a few from normal ones from Ram earlier. Even if she kept getting up she was in no shape to fight anymore; pride was the only thing keeping her on her feet and even that couldn't handle what came next.

"I'll beat you...I'll beat you...I'll beat you" muttered Uni as her cannon fell to the ground

"Uni are you sure you're ok?" Nepgear asked

It was sort of naive on her part but Gear totally dropped her guard and walked right up next to the fellow candidate to check on her. When she reached out to give Uni a quick shake to see if she was still awake the Lastation girl's eyes opened wide and glared at her with anger. She held that face as her body reacted to Nepgear's soft push by keeling over like she was a pedestal being tipped over. By the time she hit the ground Uni was fully blacked out, without any fanfare Nepgear had defeated her friend by gently pushing her over.

In the next moment every girl's fate was sealed as their collars turned a bright shade of purple and the golden bubbles they had been trapped in changed to a similar color. Uni fell out of her HDD like the rest and with a soft pop Neptune and Nepgear's collars removed themselves and fell to the ground beneath them where they turned to ash. In an instant the two willingly reverted to their normal forms and just looked at each other with confusion.

"Um, Nep Jr? Did we... _win_?"

"I think so sister…"

"Oh…" Neptune took a soft pause before thoroughly freaking out "How the NEP did we win?!" she asked in utter disbelief "I'm the laziest of everyone so how could I actually win?! Noire had the battle plan, Blanc had the twins providing her unlimited healing, and Vert had jiggle physics. ACTUAL JIGGLE PHYSICS! How did this happen!?"

"Sister does this mean that…" Nepgear looked over the bubble bound Uni with her purple collar "We own them now?"

As if on cue Histoire appeared to survey the damage and told the young girl "Yes Nepgear, the other CPU and CPU candidates have lost this battle. They have been stripped of their HDD forms, lands, and have become totally bound to yours and Neptune's will. According to the passage on the collars they cannot refuse your commands without suffering for it and must remain close by to attend to all your needs if you so request it" Histoire appeared distressed for a second "They now cannot live without you two...in more ways than one"

Nepgear took another look at her friends "It feels so wrong! I wanted to be their friends! Not their master! Can't we just let them go as soon as this is all over?!" she asked

The Oracle shook her head "I'm afraid not, the only way to escape their service is through death. Do not be afraid though, it will be awkward I am sure but their treatment will only be as bad as you dictate"

It wasn't much but this got Nepgear to smile a little "That's good I suppose. I'll treat them really well so it won't even matter...right? We can just pretend none of this ever happened and continue being friends right?"

"Well their are some conditions that you must fulfill… " Histoire hesitantly admitted perking up Neptune's ears instantly

"Um Histy? What does that mean? Why do I get the feeling that it's a ecchi worthy set of conditions?" Neptune asked with suspicion. Histoire was looking shady and after being together with the Oracle as long as she had Neptune knew that look, it meant she had missed something in her book. Histoire didn't make mistakes often but when she did she telegraphed it pretty hard.

"Y-You see Neptune, Nepgear; I _may_ have missed some fine print about the ritual we just enacted. Something obscene…"

Neptune moaned and reached for the top right of the screen "Oh NEP it, here come the H scenes! Give me a second I'll have the author set the story to the M category in the Nepfiction menu"

"It's not **that** bad!"

Nepgear took a step forward "Histoire what did you find out?"

Histoire began to pout and cried out in frustration "I'm sorry! I didn't read the passage thoroughly and only discovered the true nature of the ritual halfway through the battle, we were low on time anyway so the fight would have been required regardless!"

"Just what did we do?" asked Neptune with worry

"It was a **Harem** slave ritual! Everyday the other CPUs and candidates will require a kiss from either of you or else they will subjected to terrible pain! It's called a daily "act of affection" and they could die if they go too long with doing it! They're now stuck being your two's harem for the rest of eternity!"

After the Oracle ceased screaming with surprising volume for such a small body both Planeptude CPUs were left staring off into space with red filling their faces. An enterinty of kissing them every day?! All their friends weren't just their slaves! They were now their harem!

"Uni...Rom...Ram...Lady Very...Lady Blanc...Lady Noire…" Nepgear muttered with her imagination going places it shouldn't

"Noire is going to **EAT** me when she finds out…" Neptune sounded (naturally) worried before seeing a spark of hope in her new position "Histoire! You're the one who missed this the first time! As new ruler of the world I order you to be the one who has to explain what happened!"

"Oh please no!" the Oracle begged with her eyes going cueball "With my small body I won't survive what Blanc alone will do to me!"

"Too bad" simply replied Neptune shooting down her hopes and paralyzing her body with fear

"Dear Goddess please grant me strength…!" Histoire prayed when she realized Neptune wasn't budging on the issue. If Noire didn't set her on fire first Blanc was almost certain to crush her death with her own book!

"With that out of the way I'm off!" without further explanation Neptune took off with a sprint across the battered battlefield

As she ran Nepgear called after her "Sister where are you going?!"

"Anyone needs me I'll be in Plutie's world till tomorrow! I have to go find a really small gravedigger! Nep Jr. lock up the Basilicom when you go to bed tonight and get working on Histy's eulogy! BYE BYE!"

"She just became ruler of this world and she's fleeing to another? Why?" Nepgear asked

"Ugh…? Whast happened?" slurred Noire as she slowly began to stir inside her bubble

"Holy Nep Nep! That's why! Big Sister let me come with you!"

"No Nepgear! Don't leave me behind!" pleaded Histoire with teary eyes

All Noire saw as her vision cleared was the sight of Nepgear's back running away and a Histoire petrified by terror. When she asked what was going on the Oracle took a deep gulp and raised her tome as a shield

"N-Noire! B-B-Before you react let me congratulate you on saving the world! Anything is worth k-keeping your people safe right?! I'm sure that every-everyone is proud of you in Lastation and will honor your sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice?"

"You see…"

* * *

 **Plutia's Basilicom**

"So Neptune I hear you had quite the week. I hope everything has been ok on your side of the portal " said the tiny version of Histoire that acted as Plutia's Oracle

She was currently sitting down with both her CPU, Neptune, Nepgear, and little Peashy after the two visitors suddenly appeared from their own world for a "totally innocent and random tea party" they felt like having.

Mini-Histoire could see the two world hoppers appeared agitated and kept trying to make strained small talk but she wasn't sure what was the cause of their distress was. Even so she was grateful that the two hadn't brought with them some sort of madness or chaos like the little girl who could shoot eye beams or that bear that had stayed with them for weeks. For once everything appeared normal and calm…

" _ **RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Odd" mumbled Plutia "Did anyone else hear that?"

Next to her Mini Histy dropped her tiny cup of tea and covered her mouth "Hear it?! I tasted it! Why do I taste blood?!" the little Oracle actually had to check if she didn't bite her tongue when that bone chilling shriek had seemed to ring throughout existence itself

"I sense pain...lots of pain. I wonder what it is?" Plutia actually sounded somewhat pleased by the thought

Neptune and Nepgear choked up and lifted their cups with shaking hands "I'm sure it's nothing Plutie! Nothing at all!"

"If you say so Neppy" replied Plutia who wasn't really all that bothered "Want to get some cookies after this?"

"Sure! I have all the time in the world today!" cheered Neptune who was now **VERY** eager to not go home anytime today.

* * *

Author Note: Well here we go, the first version of events. I may consider writing about if the other nations won but it's too early to tell. I already have two other stories and don't want to get bogged down with a overly ambitious project. If such stories do get told they will be marked as follows:

White Chapters: Lowee Victory

Green Chapters: Leanbox Victory

Black Chapters: Lastation Victory

I might be able to work on a Lowee victory story line along with a Planeptude one but it's far too early to consider going with all four out of the gate without any help. Regardless I appreciate all the reviews and feedback and hope to hear more.


	3. Purple Two

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

* * *

 **Purple 2**

 **Planeptude Basilicom**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Planetude as the pink haired CPU candidate Nepgear got ready in front of the mirror in her room which, thankfully, as of the events of the last 24 hours, she could still call her room. As she removed a small band aid from her head to see if her wound from yesterday had cleared up she kept thinking over and over again how important it was for today to go well. Everything had to be perfect since today was a new beginning for her, her older sister Neptune, all the CPUs and candidates, and the whole world really. Nothing could go wrong, she had to make things right and prove everything would be ok after...well...that…

' _Just maintain an air of confidence and grace Nepgear! You can do this! What happened yesterday was bad but nothing has to change because of it! Go in there like a big girl and make them feel safe and at ease. You can't panic or else they might panic too. It will all be ok!'_

In her head Nepgear could still see herself standing over the other candidates, their bodies beaten and bruised, her sister mirroring the scene with the other CPUs nearby after the two of them decided to divide and conquer. It had hurt both physically and emotionally to harm them like that but in the end it was what they all agreed to, the situation wasn't important now but at the time none of them had a choice but to finally finish things so the world would be protected. After the last blow had been struck the CPUs and their candidates had been taken from the battlefield to the Planitude Bassiclicom and the winner...no...victors announced to the world. Soon enough the problem that had forced them to have an ending to their war had been dealt with but now Nepgear and her sister had to deal with the fallout.

Planetude had officially won the console war leaving them the sole nation in charge of the world and leaving Nepgear and Neptune the true goddesses for the people. As it is said though "to the victor go the spoils" so this morning Nepgear and her sister were due to inspect what they had _claimed_ in the fight. It wasn't just land or shares, those were being shorted through by Histoie and the other Oracles who basically still had the same jobs, the bigger issue was the reward of "personnel" as stated in the terms of defeat.

Leaving her room after making sure she looked presentable Nepgear ran into her sister in the hallway outside of where their "prizes" were being kept. Much like Nep Jr. Neptune hadn't really been hit all that hard so she looked as fine as she normally did minus a nervous bounce to her step.

"Oh hey there Np Jr"

"Sister, I'm glad you look ok!"

Neptune put a hand to her stomach "I'm not that ok….Even I'm a little nervous about all this. Truthfully I feel a rumbly bumbly in my belly and I'm almost certain it wasn't old pudding this time" It was a humbling admission to Nepgear but she could hardly blame her sister

"Isn't there any other way big sister?" Nepgear wondered, for all the power the two of them now had she figured there must have been a way to undo the spell

Of course Neptune had already talked to Histoire on the subject and Nepgear had even asked the same thing yesterday "Fraid' not Nep Jr. You knew what was going to happen just like everyone else" this serious tone didn't fit her sister and Nepgear felt like she was talking more to Purple heart rather than Neptune

"How have they been?" Nepgear asked despite her fears of what the answer might be

Her sister shrugged "I have no idea, my guess is that Blanc's mad, Noire's wondering how the heck her plan failed, and Vert is just in there "jiggling" or something like that"

"What about…" she couldn't even finish her sentence, Nepgear just turned her vision to the floor.

' _Them...'_

Neptune knew who she was asking about and knew the answer to that question "Nep Jr. are you going to be able to handle this?" Neptune asked with worry, placing her hand on Nepgear's shoulder "I can take care of things from here if you want"

' _Sister is volunteering to work, she must really be worried about me'_ Nepgear thought feeling both touched and a little self conscious about her weakness

Putting on a light smile Nepgear tried to find her strength "I'll be fine! I promise!"

"Ok then Nep Jr..."

From out of the door glided Historie who was probably just finishing up with the so called "spoils of war" as the ancient spell they had been forced to enact to avert the destruction of the world dubbed them.

"Hi there girls. Are you going in to see...them?" despite her politeness even historie seemed very awkward about the whole situation

"Yes..."

"Yuppers..."

"They should be ok now, most of them are much calmer" assured the Oracle who had been around for the worst

"Um, _most_ Histy?" Neptune asked upon sensing a dangerous detail

"One or two may still be having some issues with their "situation" but you should find them in a more agreeable state compared to yesterday" Histoire told them prompting a small smile from the optimistic Neptune who believed everything was now all clear to enter the room

"If that's the case then..." Neptune opened the door with a big smile on her face "Hey everyone!" Nepgear could hear her sister happily announce as she walked through the door

"GO AWAY AND DIE NEPTUNE!"

"Oh dear, sister!" Nepgear ran into the room after Neptune

* * *

Inside she found Neptune just standing around looking annoyed as a constant stream of profanity and insults was hurled her way, although strangely it appeared to only be coming from one source rather than the three she was expecting. Aside from the suffering CPU standing around while having every nasty thing that could possibly be said about her yelled at her the room was mostly barren of furniture outside of a few chairs for the two sister goddesses to use. The reason the room lacked furniture was that most of the space had been cleared away by the staff so it could be occupied by a set of giant purple bubbles in which stood either a CPU or a CPU candidate, each with a variety of looks on their faces expressing their extreme displeasure and each sporting a purple collar encrusted with arcane sigils.

Noire was screaming while banging on the side of her bubble as hard as she could with her fists that only caused the sphere to slightly deform before it pushed back. She had no chance of breaking the prison she was held in but the thought of popping it so she could get out and strangle Neptune was the only thing keeping her sane right now. On either side of the screaming Ravenette was Blanc and Vert who were much more subdued and silent in their annoyance, probably out of fear of looking as embarrassing as Noire was. Vert maintained a dignified pose that loosely concealed her agitation while Blanc was just stuck twirling her hat on her finger to pass the time. Nepgear was pretty sure they were more annoyed by Noire's yelling than anything else at this point.

Looking at the separate cluster of bubbles Nepgear could see Uni clamping her eyes shut while kicking the side of her prison out of frustration with small tears of rage streaking her cheeks, Ram gave the pink haired candidate a nasty glare from inside her prison, and Rom looked a little teary eyed and had both palms pressed up to the side of the bubble in an almost pleading fashion. It hurt Nepgear to see them all like this but she knew it could have just has easily been her inside a bubble along with her sister. It wasn't fair to her friends for them to end up like this, Nepgear didn't want to do what she did but since it was too late to go back now could at least make it as easy for them as possible.

Neptune appeared to be content to leave things be for a while so that Noire could get her rage out of her system and simply plopped herself in a chair with a handheld until the black haired CPU stopped screaming. With her sister not doing anything Nepgear decided to get things rolling and approached her friends; more specifically Rom as both Uni and Ram looked like they wanted to stab her.

She gave the young Lowee CPU in blue a awkward smile and tried her best to be cordial "Hi there Rom, are you...ok?" she asked with genuine care for the frightened girl

All she got for her trouble was an earful from Ram "No she's not ok! She's trapped in these dumb bubble things like everyone else! You and your sister are being big meanies to everyone and cheated yesterday!"

Rom was more calm than her sister "I'm...I'm ok...just scared" the way she had her hands pressed against the side of her bubble with teary eyes just broke Neptune and Nepgear's hearts

"Don't worry, I know this isn't what any of us wanted when we became friends but even after this we can still be friends"

"Speak for yourself dummy head!" came the muffled cry of Ram

"We'll be...ok?" Rom asked quietly

"Oh course Rom!" shouted Nepgear who was glad to have at least one friend who wasn't mad at her "Me and sister aren't mean and we won't do anything to hurt you or make you feel sad" her captor promised "At l-least n-not on purpose anyways of-of course!" second guessed Nepgear at the last second

Rom removed her hands from the side of her prison and wiped away a few tears "Nepgear is nice to us all the time...I'm still sad but...you won't hurt us…"

"Right!" cheered Nepgear

From her seat across the room Neptune joked "It could have been worse! Vert could have won! Then it would have been all aboard the train to little sister harem ville! Toot Toot!" Neptune acted out pulling on a train whistle cord in her seat like a conductor

"I resent your disingenuous accusations!" denied Vert

"Aw come on Vert, you can't deny the thought of owning a little sister harem hasn't crossed your mind" accused Neptune before joking "Despite the trauma to my poor virgin mind and poor virgin computer I _have_ played a few of the same adult games as you" she said with mock innocence "I mean you even lent me a copy of Oppai Lilly Big Sis Heaven IV last week!"

"Such a shame four turned out to be so buggy after the masterpiece that was three…"

From inside her bubble Blanc shrugged and finally spoke "I do suppose this really could have been worse, at the very least I don't belong to thunder tits now" she quipped.

Nepgear was truly trying her best to comfort a shaken Rom and seeing Vert mocked never failed to raise her spirits, Blanc decided to try and see the positives in this situation rather than wallow in self pity like Noire. It was just embarrassing to see the former Lastatsion CPU this broken up and she wouldn't allow herself to come off as so childish!

"Oh Why do you say that my flat chested companion? Do you not see me as a worthy and voluptuous master?" hissed Vert who obviously resented the comment but tried to not break her smile and cool posture

 **Jiggle**

 **Jiggle**

Even trapped in a bubble Blanc was more than willing to play this game with Vert, especially after she brought up the boob issue "Let's face it, you'd have all of us dressing like kindergartners and calling you big sister before the end of the day"

It didn't matter if she no longer a goddess or lost the console war; her back and forths with Vert were something that could never be taken away from her and that brought a tiny smile back to Blanc's face

"I can't deny the second part but cosplay is more of Noire's thing you know…"

"Go to hell, all of you!"

Neptune really should have kept her mouth shut but couldn't resist getting in a word "Now now Noire, we're going to spending a _lot_ of time together from now on and being all pissed off isn't going to make this any easier" she scolded Noire as if she was acting like a child

Noire sat down in her sphere and began rocking back and forth in the fetal position with her thumb in her mouth fulfilling that little image a few seconds later "Oh god I _belong_ to Neptune now and I'm going to be stuck with her **Forever!** "

"Noire? Could you please make it sound like you _haven't_ been banished to the 64th level of hell where the only games you're allowed to play are pay to win mobile games?" Neptune politely asked

"I just landed in my own personal hell! The real one would be nicer!"

"Harsh Noire…" groaned Neptune while her bubble bound friend began hyperventilating and rocking back and forth

Blanc and Vert understood Noire was upset that her master plan had been dismantled by **Neptune** of all people but it was damn near painful to watch her turn into this sobbing mess

"Should have been like me and packed a cyanide pill before the battle just in case" commented Blanc taking the small green pill from her hat "I made sure to prepare just in case _someone_ I didn't particularly like found themselves the owner of a slightly used Lowee CPU"

"I can see you looking my way you know..." sneered Vert

Rom's soft tone spoke out "Blanc? Isn't that the really strong medicine you told me and Ram would make sure you'd never have another headache because of us again?"

That little comment got Blanc quite a few stares from everyone besides Noire...

"A cyanide capsule?" Noire began yelling again "Why didn't I think of that?! Just another thing I missed with my idiotic plan!"

"Ok guys I think that's enough of the dark comedy here!" announced Neptune who wasn't fond of where this conversation was going or it's implications!

Seeing the dark looks around her Blanc crushed the pill with her hand "Relax, it's only a sugar pill. I used to use that line around Mina when the twins were really bugging me and I needed to get her to distract them for me for a couple of hours"

It was a dark but brutally efficient method, soon as Mina overheard Blanc drop that line to the twins she tended to send Rom and Ram as far away from her as humanly possible. However Blanc had stopped using that little trick after Mina almost stuffed her into a straightjacket and nearly had her committed, turns out faking suicidal tendencies had some severe drawbacks.

Three full days without the twins bugging her though...totally worth it.

Vert was about to point out that was still a horrible thing to do but decided against it since she knew the two were going to stuck together in this room until Neptune or her precious Nepgear got around to letting them out and she wasn't in the mood for a huge argument in confined spaces right now.

The room fell silent aside from a bawling Noire but it didn't last "So then, what did Histy tell you about the whole "act of affection" thing?" Neptune asked causing Noire to somehow cry even louder

"Don't remind me of that! Everyday!? Why? Why!? Why!? Why?!"

Uni mirrored her sister's sentiment "I'd rather die than kiss Nepgear! Just leave us in here till we starve or something!"

"Uni please don't say that! I know you're upset but-" Nepgear was cut off by the raging little sister with the black hair

"Upset?! You couldn't even give me a honorable defeat! You just shoved me over like you were tipping a weak, useless cow!"

"Uni thats-"

"Was it funny to see me stumble and fall!? I must have looked like one big joke! I will NEVER forgive you Nepgear! I'll die here hating you and my useless, useless self!"

Hearing her sister in pain seemed to bring Noire back to her senses slightly, as much as she was wallowing in her own despair what was left of her pride wouldn't allow her little sister to talk about herself like that! "Uni I know you did your best" she said hoarsely and got back to her feet "Don't feel bad about anything. I was the one who came up with the dumb plan that landed us in here after all"

Obviously Noire was trying to take all the blame for their failure; after all she was the one who forgot to figure out how to deal with Neptune and Nepgear when drawing up the battle plan but sadly Uni was having none of it and continued to blame herself.

"What are you talking about Sis?!" Uni cried "I was the one who overdid it and forced them away, I was the one who never bothered to warn you they broke off their attack, I was the one who couldn't hit them enough to weaken them during my suppressing fire, I was the one who couldn't dodge that flying axe when the plan fell apart!" Noire's face changed from one of sadness to regret as Uni listed her perceived failures. She had been so caught up in her own stupid self pity she forgot to comfort her sister in these difficult times!

"It's my fault Big sis! All of it! I'm a failure! Because of me we went from being Goddesses to slaves! I should just drop dead and leave everyone to forget abou-"

"Enough!" yelled Neptune

The sudden outburst caught everyone off guard and by the time they could turn to see little Neptune a Radiant and Voluptuous Purple Heart stood in her place.

Nepgear knew what this meant _'Oh boy, sister transformed for something other than battle. That means she has something important to say'_

It was hard to deny Purple Heart had a commanding presence which could even awe the other CPUs in their depowered state. The fully powered Goddess looked at both Uni and Noire and spoke with a voice of power and authority.

"I have had enough of this doom and gloom talk! None of us wanted what happened yesterday to happen but it did! Things are going to be different but the one thing that hasn't changed is the fact that I care about all of you!" Purple heart looked Uni right in the eyes "Uni, Junior didn't mean to push you over like that. She was trying to shake you awake when it looked like you had blacked out, you know Nepgear doesn't have a cruel bone in her body and would never dare do anything to mock you on purpose! She's been worried sick about you and the twins since the battle ended and has been asking Histoire non-stop about a way to remove the collars! Since we haven't found a way she's been trying as hard as she can to make this not so awkward for you guys! You should've heard Nep Jr. talking to herself in the mirror this morning trying to psych herself up so she could come in here and assure you that everything will be fine, to comfort you when you're scared! You, Rom, and Ram are important to her and she is willing to do anything to care for you three!"

' _Oh Nep! Sister heard that? How embarrassing!'_ thought Nepgear all red faced

It wasn't just her or Uni that was reacting to Purple Heart's words, Ram's anger seemed to fade slightly and Rom's face almost seemed to have a small blush to it upon hearing those last words.

' _Nepgear cares about us so much? If that's true then maybe…?'_ wondered the twin in blue

"Besides that, what on earth were you doing trying to fight in your condition!? We held that battle to _avoid_ having any of us die!" Nepgear could see Uni squeak and glance at the ground with shame under the glare of the angry goddess "I can understand that you didn't want to disappoint your sister but by taking things so far you could have easily gotten yourself killed! Even though neither of you did anything wrong Noire feels guilty that her plan got that collar around your neck so just imagine how she would feel if she thought that it was what landed you in a grave?!"

Faced with the idea of hurting her sister Uni was forced to concede her mistakes "Sorry Nepgear...Sorry Big Sis…"

With the younger out of the way Purple Heart turned her wrath towards the older sibling. With a look of determination of her face the Goddess walked up towards Noire's prison and phased clean though the bubble's walls leaving her inside with the trapped fromer CPU. Noire was actually intimidated for once by Neptune's transformed state, she lacked her own HDD and Purple Heart did not look happy with her in this confined space. She attempted to press herself into the side of the bubble to get away from the Goddess who just kept approaching her with a scary look on her face. Much to Noire's shock the taller Goddess got as close as she could to her and ...hugged her?

"Oaf! N-Neptune?! Wh-HwWha-What are you doing?!" screamed a blushed Noire, her face buried in Purple Heart's pale melons "Don't shove your boobs into my face!"

Purple heart maintained the embrace and enjoyed every second of Noire's adorable frustration "I'm just helping to calm down a cute member of my new harem. If I've learned anything from Vert it's that a nice "soft" hug can help calm frayed nerves when dealing with stressed out cuties" she teased driving Noire completely nuts.

Noire realized Neptune was actually starting to get into this "Harem" thing in her Purple Heart form! Up till now she was just going with the flow but now it looked like she was paddling with the current thanks to the boost in confidence the HDD gave her!

Noire would have none of it! She would resist Neptune's advances and make it quite clear where she stood in their relationship!

' _Agh! It's not a relationship! What am I thinking?!'_ panicked Noire. Her face continued to glow red with conflicting feelings jumbling up her heart.

It was that damn hug and having Purple Heart's tits covering her cheeks! It was screwing with her brain the same way Vert often did to Nepgear when the poor candidate made the mistake of getting too close to her!

' _Are they bigger? Maybe even a little softer? I don't suppose absorbing Green Heart's power acted like getting a boob job and-WHAT THE NEP!? Stop thinking about her breasts Noire! Get your face out of these pillows, out of the gutter, and tell her off! So soft though… NO! Stop thinking that at once! Oh goddess her cleavage smells like chocolate! It's all those damn puddings she eats! I love chocolate….Argh! Such thoughts!? This isn't fair Neptune! Don't shove me in your breasts when they smell this good!'_

As if the face smother wasn't enough to mess with Noire Purple Heart then started softly stroking her hair in a overly affectionate way causing the Tsundere to coo out in happiness with each pass. Neptune knew all Noire's weak points and was more than willing to exploit them here and Noire knew it, she would have to take charge before Purple Heart could cause her heart to flutter anymore. If this kept up she might actually start playing along with the Harem thing!

Noire pushed away Purple heart softly and attempted to take charge "Listen here Neptune!" the Goddess began to play with Noire's twintails as she spoke driving the ravenette further into the red "I-I dont know about this whole business about the h-h-harem collars or any kissing but what I do know is that until further notice we'll only be doing the kissing to keep us alive!" A finger twirled the end of Noire's tails wrapping it around another "We w-w-won't be ki-kissing yo-you because I-I-WE!-WE! like you ok!?" Noire's stutter kept growing worse as Purple Heart criss-crossed her tails in front of Noire's face while she was trying to make her defiant speech "W-W-We, I mean -me-me and the other-other CPUs will be granted express control over our former territories and al-al-allowed to mainta-maintain them-" Purple Heart moved to the side of Noire and began playfully entangling her own tangling locks with the raven colored tails making Noire squeak slightly "-Maintain them to our own levels of satisfaction!"

"Hmmm...Letting the other party molest you and play with your hair while performing negotiations? An interesting tactic Noire, I wish you had tried it with me all those times we had those trade disputes"

"Only Noire would try to act in control while someone is having their way with her body…"

"Quiet! I'm trying to tell (moan!) Neptune-eek! that I won't tolerate her treating this like anything other than a forced relationship based on-ugh!-a d-dumb spell gone wrong!" Noire shouted at her fellow CPUs while Purple Hearts hands began to trail around her waist from behind

"To be Tsundere right up to the H scene, Noire really is special…"

"Shut up Vert!"

Suddenly Purple Hearty broke the embrace and even seemed to give Noire her personal space again "I agree"

"What...?" asked Noire cutely with cueball eyes "Really...?

"Of course my adorable Noire, I can barely run my own country let alone the whole world. You're going to have to work from here of course but I'd never dream of taking control of your countires and running them into the ground" Neptune explained before giving a soft smirk and flirty wink "This should actually be a great opportunity for you Noire, you get to help me be a much better ruler"

"Wha?" murmured Noire

"I see you're confused. Let's just think about it this way, with all the time we're going to spending together from now on I get a chance to learn from the best, most hardworking CPU how to properly do my job"

Noire blushed and averted her eyes from Purple Heart "I-I suppose that's true…"

"I've never been a good leader to my people so If I'm going to control the world I'm going to need help from the best their is"

"I'm-I'm the best? You really think so?"

' _Oh Goddess, Noire is being buttered up like a piece of corn on the cob! This is almost too sad to watch!'_ thought Blanc as she watched the HDD Goddess push and pull at Noire's heartstrings like a pro! Not even Vert was this good! At the rate things were going Noire was going to be damn near throwing herself at Neptune before the end of the day and when that happened she was next!

Blanc could tell what Neptune was up to here, she was trying to get Noire to crack, give in, and embrace this harem thing! She couldn't be sure if it was regular old Neptune being a pervert or if it had something to do with the altered HDD form after she absorbed all their powers but she knew it would be wise to be on guard either way. Blanc would play along and deal with the situation she and the twins were in even if it meant kissing Neptune or Nepgear each day to survive and living in the same basilicom. However she wouldn't let Neptune put any feelings of endearment in her heart by buttering her up like Noire or pulling over any other fast ones on her! Even if she couldn't use her HDD she was still a goddamn Goddess! She wasn't about to let Neptune pull the wool over her eyes and turn her into a submissive love doll in her harem!

"Pssst Vert!" the brunette whispered to her fellow prisoner while Purple heart continued to toy with Noire's body and feelings "Be careful, something's wrong with Neptune's HDD. Purple Heart is acting way more into this than normal Neptune!"

"I can tell, think this has anything to do with absorbing the other hearts?" asked a oddly excited Vert in a whisper, Blanc could see her grinning as Purple Heart tenderly massaged Noire's neck while continuing to heap praise on her work ethic and looks. Noire damn near looked ready to pass out and eagerly ate up every word the Goddess said about her not being at fault for losing yesterday.

"Possible, we need to keep both her and her sister from going HDD if we can. The last thing we need is Lusty Purple Heart and a super horny Nepgea-shit..."

Blanc knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it but couldn't stop the words from coming out of her lips

"Oh Nepgear!" Vert called out cheerily "Your sister is doing her best to comfort Noire, shouldn't you follow her example?"

With how easy Nepgear was to read Vert knew she'd instantly transform and mirror her dear older sister's actions by trying to comfort Uni...and then herself…

Sure enough Nepgear let out a startled "O-Of course!" and with a flash adopted her HDD form

"Nepgear wh-what are you doing!?" Uni asked nervously as the Lilac Sister entered her bubble with her arms stretched out clearly meant to be wrapped around her

While Purple heart had acted with confidence her sister seemed far more awkward about this "I-I just want to make you feel better Uni..." she mumbled while her arms wrapped around the candidate causing both to blush crimson.

Though she didn't have her transformed sister's chest Nepgear did have the biggest bust of the candidates in HDD and softly laid Uni's head against her chest just like Vert had done so often with her

Uni let out an adorable squeak like a mouse before the two of them awkwardly shared a moment together apologizing for what had been said and done

"Listen Uni, I really am sorry that I pushed you over like that. I know you wanted to win or lose with dignity and I denied you that. I 'm also sorry about this whole harem thing and the …"

"...Kissing?"

"Yes! I don't know if you were saving yourself for anyone and I can't imagine you'd ever dream of kissing me any other way-"

"(Whisper) That's not true gear…"

"Did you say something Uni?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! What were we talking about!?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I promise everything will be ok for you, Ram, Rom. I really don't want a harem but I guess until we can get those collars off you three are stuck like this along with your sisters. Nothing has to change really...we can do the kissing to keep you alive and you have to stay here with me in Planeptude but besides that I just want all us to be really good friends…"

From across the room Purple Heart took a break from playing with a flustered Noire to comment "Really Nep Jr? You're trying to friendzone someone who's already in your harem?"

"Sister?! What?! No! I just don't want any of them to pressured into having feelings, or even pretending to have feelings for me just because of the spell! The collars may force them into doing what I say and kissing me but I'd never dare demand they love me because of them! I only want their feelings for me to be real!"

"You don't think any of them have real feelings for you?"

"What are you talking about big sis?" Nepgear asked innocently "All of us are really good friends! Each of us likes each other in that way!"

"What about the _other_ way Junior?"

Nepgear's eyes went white along with Uni's as she transformed back "I-I-I-I don't...like...that...Ram...Rom...way...friends...Uni...they'd... never...right?" she stammered helplessly at what her sister was suggesting

Purple Heart put her hand on the dazed and moaning Noire's shoulder and let out a sigh "Looks like this is going to get _quite_ interesting from now on"

Aside from her Blanc watched the scene continue to unfold from inside her bubble with a growing panic

' _This isn't good! It's only a matter of time before this little love boat pulls into my port! Noire is damn near already gone, Vert will be throwing herself at Nepgear as soon as she can, and Uni probably can't hold out against Gear any better. Just how on earth are me and the twins going to get out of this mess!?'_

Sadly Blanc didn't even know the half of it, for while Uni and Nepgear were panicking in the former's bubble two identical pairs of eyes watched with curiosity and intent from their own. Behind both sets of eyes the gears had already begun to turn…

Plans were already being set in motion but who could know where such schemes might lead…?

* * *

 **Compa's Apartment**

"Thank you ever so much for doing this Compa, I was afraid yesterday might of been the end of me without your help"

The nurse clapped her hands and continued to rub ointment into the shoeprint that had been left in Histoire's back "It's no problem Histy! I'm just glad everything else healed up before Neptune and GeGe got back! You looked like you lost a fight with shoestore after what happened!"

It was true, Histoire had come to Compa yesterday after delivering the bad news to the other Goddesses looking worse for wear. She had let her guard down since the others were trapped in their bubbles until Neptune and Nepgear could return to free them today. Turns out that even trapped inside a giant bubble Blanc was just as dangerous as she was normally; she had used Noire as a distraction to get behind the Oracle and literally bowl her over with her own prison. With Histoire pinned underneath the sphere Blanc had stomped on her several times while screaming "Harem!? Harem!? Harem!?" over and over again for a good few minutes.

In the end Blanc somewhat apologized but only after Histoire got left with a perfect copy of her shoe print on her back. Currently the Tome was laying naked on her book so Compa could treat the bruise with some medical ointment to speed up the healing process.

"I can't believe Nep Nep has a harem now, it's just so weird. Are they going to have to do all kinds of- "Compa lowered her voice and barely squeaked out "- _Obscene_ things?!"

"Oh no no no. All the other CPUs and candidates have to do is give them a kiss everyday. It's strange I'll admit but besides that nothing really has to change" assured Histoire

Compa peered down at the Oracle's book and noticed something "Hey Histy? Is this the page about those collars?" she asked quizzically

"This? Oh yes, why do you ask Compa?"

"What's this part say? It looks like the writing is really tiny here! Kinda like _you_ sized"

Histoire leaned over to where Compa was pointing and inspected the passage "It's a secondary passage detailing the-AGHHHHHH!"

"Histy what's wrong?!" Compa asked as the Oracle shot up in shock

"N-n-nothing! Nothing is wrong **AT ALL** "

"You sure there Histy? You're making the same face they made when the hospital review board went over my malpractice cases"

Compa had a great bedside manner but her skills weren't exactly up to snuff as they put it…

"Everything. Is. Fine"

"Ok?"

"Let's just finish up the treatment so I can go home and pretend I never saw... _that_ " insisted Histoire nervously

Compa complied but couldn't help but notice the odd twitch Histoire had through the rest of the procedure. If she knew what was going on inside her head the twitch would have instantly made sense, with what Histoire had just found out Blanc tap-dancing on her spine was the _least_ of what the others would do to her if they knew.

' _Ok Histoire don't panic...Just do your best to keep Neptune and Nepgear out of their HDD as often as possible and I'm sure no one will find out...'_

* * *

Author Note: Well here we go chapter two of the purple route. Naturally Noire is folding like a house of cards in a hurricane but it appears Blanc is going to try and resist Nep Nep's charms as much as she can. Sorry for any spelling errors I wanted to push this out before I went to be tonight. Hope you enjoy! Also I've begun some slight work on another route but I can't be sure when it will be posted. Glad for all the feedback and please leave a review if you like the story.


	4. Purple Three

**Command and Conquered: Nep on Invasion**

* * *

 **Purple Three**

It had taken far longer than necessary but eventually once Neptune turned back to her human form the two sisters got around to freeing their new... _somethings_ (the two still couldn't figure out what to call them yet) from their temporary prisons. Neptune couldn't remember too much about being purple heart and what she had done but luckily her normal form didn't appear to be acting strange yet. Still Blanc kept her distance while the group had interacted from that point on, something was off about Neptune and possibly Nepgear's HDD after absorbing the other hearts and she was determined not to get swept up by it. With the rest free the two had taken some time to discuss what they wanted to do, they both agreed to put off the kissing thing until it was totally required later that night so they found themselves with some free time. Naturally Histoire's suggestion about working to help smoothly run a unified Gamindustri was met with Neptune making up some poor excuse to vacate the tower as fast as Nepingly possible with her new harem in tow. Currently the four were strolling through Planeptune's high streets on the way to Neptune's favorite clothing store. Even with all their own clothes pack and moved to the basilicom their new master insisted on buying the former CPUs a few nice things to wear, forcing them through the public gaze and subjecting them to the murmurs of the passing crowds.

"There they are!"

"Is it true Purple Heart took the rest as her harem?"

"I heard rumors about the relationships between the CPUs but never imagined this!"

"Aw, I was hoping with all that new power she'd stay as Lady Purple Heart...OW! Sorry dear!"

"I'd pay a million credits to see the inside of her bedroom tonight!"

"They wouldn't...right? I heard it was just kissing!"

"Who knows? Maybe they need to go further!"

"What about the candidates? They can't do that type of stuff, they're too young!"

"I've heard rumors about Black sister and Purple Sister…"

"Whoever is talking about my sister better stop before I shove my sword in their throat!"

"Ah! Blackheart! Run!"

"Jeez Noire, can you wait before getting a bad reputation here? If you're going to be living with me I'd rather not have half my city run in terror of you at first sight!"

Noire didn't reply and just continued to scowl as the four walked through the (newly) cleared streets, she was not in the mood for Neptune to talk down to her after the way she had manipulated her back in Neptower. She didn't believe Neptune when she told them about her fuzzy memories during her time as Purple Heart especially since Nepgear reported feeling totally fine afterward meaning she was still highly suspicious and a little pissed at her.

Rather than deal with the lingering tension Vert asked a question that had been puzzling her since they left Neptower, naturally it was related to her 3rd favorite subject in the world after games and her own breasts.

"Neptune, where ever did little Nepgear run off to with her new "companions" as it were?"

"Nep jr? She took those three to her lab to show off some of her new inventions since I never go in there anymore"

"Oh? Why is that? I would expect her to love showing off her newest creations to her big sister"

Neptune shuddered, for while Vert had seen Nepgear's more stable inventions she had never been around to witness the other 96% of what the Semi-mad scientist could create. It was one thing to see a machine after the 395th safety revision, it was another to see prototype 3 that could somehow make you cry live spiders when it was only meant to disinfect hands.

"Me and Nep Jr's inventions have reached an understanding. They understand that they can kill me and I understand I'm never touching those murderous little pieces of technology ever again" Neptune stated bitterly

This actually got Noire's attention, she had always known about Planeptune's advanced technology, it was the land of purple progress after all, but Neptune always seemed hesitant to use it to enhance her consoles. Why have all this advantage and clearly useful gear lying around if you never bother to use it? Could her sister's tinkering have actually given Neptune an aversion to more experimental tech?

"It actually gets that bad?"

"Prototyping is a _messy_ business Noire. I ever tell you about her attempt to make a bra that could make even the biggest boobs weightless to remove back strain?"

No prompt was needed, all three CPU's glanced toward Vert's chest and instantly knew what had inspired that device.

"Gonna take a wild guess here, gift?" asked Noire with a shrug

"Yup, it was supposed to be for our ever lusty and busty Vert. Junior had me test out the first test pass in my HDD form because I'm the only one who can get close to her _weighty_ standards"

Naturally curious since she had never gotten such a wonderful gift from her dear Nepgear Vert asked "What went wrong? Did it not work?"

Recalling the sensation Neptune put her hands to her chest "Holy bouncing balloons it worked too well! Nep Jr used a few P balloons from Lowee in the design but didn't cut the power down enough! One second I'm using my wings to fly and the next I'm dangling near the ceiling from a pair of J-cup hot air balloobs!"

Vert snickered at the thought "If I didn't know better I'd say little Nepgear was trying to increase my natural assets to please herself"

"So you mean to tell me Nepgear invented a bra that..."

"Turns even the flattest hills into helium filled mondo boobs? Yes. Thus, the Fulton Bra was a failure"

"Does she still have that by any chance?" Blanc asked while trying to look as disinterested as possible

"It's still in her lab. Not sure why she ever kept it. Having P Balloon cups is kinda fun for someone like me but the whole "unable to keep your feet on the ground" thing makes it really impractical"

Noire subconsciously hugged her own chest "I think having breasts that big would make anything impractical"

"Not if you know how to handle them"

 **Jiggle**

 **Jiggle**

"Neptune if you really intend to play dress up with us can I recommend something more _conservative_ for Thunder Tits? A loose sweater, a hoodie, maybe the world's strongest bra to keep her lumps from jiggling like jello every five seconds?"

 **Jiggle**

 **Jiggle**

"Are you insane?! Do you _want_ me to suffocate?!"

"Yes...slowly...while on fire…"

Before Blanc and Vert could start up Neptune stepped in

"Enough you two! I'm the player character so I'll be the one to decide what each party member wears!"

This unnerved Noire who hadn't been sure if Neptune really intended to pick out what they wore. Sure they were technically her slaves now and they had no choice to obey, but would she really make them wear whatever embarrassing outfits she wanted them to?

"Neptune you better not make os all dress like you! I have a very personal style that reflects my individuality!"

"Yeah until you dress up like a complete copy of a popular character on the weekends…"

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about Blanc?! HeHe! HeHe! I'd never do something like-"

"A good portion of those events are during the weekdays too you know. I think Wednesday is the usual day over in Leanbox for the cosplay contests since we mostly do double something weekends on our games. Plus it give people something to look forward to during the mid-week" mentioned Vert

Neptune dismissively waved her hand to Noire "Relax, like I'd be so vain. Do you really think I'd dress you three up like clones of little ole' me? I mean you three wouldn't do that if you had won right?"

Awkward silence…

"Right...? Gal pals...?"

"I've always wondered what everyone would look like with twin-tails..."

"I ordered Chika to have some fluffy dresses prepared in everyone's favorite colors. They truly feel divine on the body..."

"Some of Lowee's fashions are wonderful to wear and highly practical in the cold weather, this hat is more comfortable than you would think…"

Neptune stared at the other girls with an accusatory glare that each deflected by looking away and whistling innocently.

"Ok that's it! Hoodies for everyone! Let's go!"

As she stomped off hugging her hoodie protectively to her body the other CPUs followed, some more grudgingly than the others.

"I can make a hoodie work, maybe if I modify it?"

"I'm not taking off my hat…"

"Maybe I can talk Neptune into seeing if they have any copies of Nepgear's dress in my size? That's a Planeptune fashion as well right?

* * *

Author Note: Well here's chapter 3, it's a short one since I just wanted to assure people that I am still working on the purple route.


End file.
